


Friends With Benefits

by sushigirlali



Category: Teen Titans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushigirlali/pseuds/sushigirlali
Summary: When had it all changed? What had happened? He couldn't figure it out. He just knew that he was in love with her. Sometimes friends with benefits just isn't enough.





	1. My New Obsession

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Teen Titans or anything that relates to Teen Titans.

**WARNING:**  This story contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. 

* * *

**A/N:**  Since I finally have an AO3 account, I'm going to start posting my old works from FF.net. Some of them are definitely in need of revisions, but I like this little three-shot quite a lot. I love Raven and Dick Grayson, especially the Cartoon Network versions, and have always preferred this ship to any other. Just a little warning, this fic is heavy on the sex, so please consume responsibly :D Enjoy! 

* * *

I used to dread going to bed. Sleeping was not one of my favorite pass times. I had too many bad memories, too many nightmares. For the longest time all I thought about was Slade and how to defeat him. That all changed one day, however.

The Titans and I had just gotten back to the tower after a particularly hard battle with those H.I.V.E. idiots. I had been cut up pretty bad, but I hid it so that no one could tell. Well, no one but her. Raven. She knew the instant that we started to head back home.

At first, she didn't let on, but when we all went our separate ways to our bedrooms, she stayed close to me. Later she would tell me that she had wanted to make sure I didn't fall down. The statement did nothing for my pride, but it at least showed that she was concerned for me. And being that I was in love with her, any emotion she chose to throw at me was okay in my book.

As we drew level with our bedroom doors, I expected her to go into hers, as all the other Titans had done. But she didn't. Instead, she stood beside me as I opened my door and came inside with me.

"I'm going to clean your wounds." She stated without preamble.

I started to protest, but she gave me one of her shut-up-or-die looks and I quieted. She told me that I didn't have to worry about the others finding out. She said that she would clean me, heal me, and be on her way. At the time it sounded very logical. Of course, that was before she demanded that I take off my shirt!

Eventually, after receiving another death glare, I pealed it off. I was embarrassed as all out, but I knew that it had to be done. Raven looked at my shoulders, chest, and stomach for a few minutes, seemingly to decide how much damage was done. She then told me to take a quick shower while she went to get medical supplies from the kitchen. I did just that, happy to get all of the excess grim off of my body.

Just as I came out of the shower, in nothing but my mask and a towel, Raven opened my door. She stood frozen for a second, as I did. She was quicker to recover, however.

"Sit down on the bed." She said. Her voice didn't give anything away, but there was a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite decipher.

It was only later that night that I realized I had been wearing the same look on my face—one of desire.

She cleaned and healed and poked and prodded, until the feel of her hands on my body became torture. Even though I had noticed how beautiful she was, I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be in this kind of situation with Raven. Okay, maybe I had fantasized out those killer legs wrapped around me a time or two (or twenty), but what red-blooded male wouldn't?

Oh, why was I kidding myself? I knew that I wanted her and I probably always would.

The situation only became worse when she took off her cloak and moved to kneel between my legs in order to inspect my chest. Not since Slade's attack on Raven's birthday had I seen so much of her body. And since my body was only hidden from my waist to my shins by a flimsy towel, it wasn't that difficult to see what effect she was having on me. And being that I'm male and a teenager, I couldn't exactly will away my erection. Hey, I may be a super hero, but some fights even I can't win.

She finally noticed, or at least I finally noticed that she noticed, when she reached my stomach. She brushed her hand against my cock—accidentally I had thought at first. But by the third time I wasn't so sure. What I was sure of, though, was that from her position on my floor, in between my legs, she looked sexy as hell. It was hard  _not_ thinking up naughty things to do to her.

Finally, after a few more minutes of torture, in which she rubbed salve into the cuts on my stomach and brushed against me again, I snapped. I placed my hands on her shoulders and hauled her up my body. I then flipped our positions on my bed and sat up slightly between her legs, getting some leverage before smashing my mouth to hers.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, searching each other's mouths, our tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance. When we pulled back I practically ripped her uniform from her body. She returned the favor by pulling my towel off and helping me to get rid of the rest of her clothing. When we were both completely naked, I lay over her and kissed her passionately, only pulling back to place soft kisses on her neck and collar bone.

I lifted up again, so that I could look at her body. At first glance I decided that she was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen—naked or otherwise.

She was still, allowing me to see all of her secrets. She was giving me everything she had. And I wanted to give that back to her. Abruptly I made a decision. I tore my mask from my face, blinking for a second to get used to the light.

I wanted to give this to her as a gift, but suddenly I felt as though it hadn't been enough, because seeing her body with my own eyes was mind-blowing.

"You're gorgeous, Raven." I whispered to her.

She looked into my eyes, placed a hand against my cheek, and then gave me a sweet, genuine smile. And my heart nearly exploded in my chest.

"You're gorgeous, too, Robin." She told me, causing me to blush.

I smiled back at her and slowly began to kiss her throat and neck, making my way down to her perfect breasts. I took one pink-tipped nipple into my mouth and sucked. Raven gasped loudly, startling me.

I tried to look up, but she pushed my mouth back to her, tugging one of my hands to her other breast, so that I could play with it as well. As I became more insistent, she whimpered sweetly. The sound was music to my ears and made my already hard body harder. I switched breasts, earning myself another whimper from her.

I felt light-headed and eager. I moved down her body, licking her stomach and dipping my tongue into her belly button. She moaned and squirmed, her hands finding their way into my hair and encouraging me onward. As my lips traveled down toward her center, I spread her thighs apart and lay between them. Then I gave her the most intimate kiss of all.

"Robin!" she gasped.

"Shh...it's alright, baby..." I whispered back.

"I'm not scared, Robin...I trust you..." she told me.

I smiled at her before moving my mouth back down. At first I just played with the inside of her thighs, causing her to gasp, then I softly kissed her outer lips. With one hand wrapped around her hip, I held her still. I used the other hand to slowly rub her. I poked one finger into her opening, slowly moving it in and out until I had a rhythm going. All the while Raven moaned.

I held her in place as I pushed another finger into her. I found her clitoris and began to pinch it between my fingers. Then I brought my mouth back to her pleasure spot—Gods she tasted so good!—and Raven's back exploded off of the bed. As she was stimulated her mouth opened in an unspoken shout of joy, but she still had not reached the edge. I kept at it until she screamed out her orgasm for me, calling my name.

In the aftermath, I lay with my head cushioned on her stomach, waiting for her to catch her breath. She ran her hands through my hair and sighed. I looked up and into her eyes.

"Robin...that was too much for words...It felt so..." she trailed off, a sweet smile playing at her lips. Then the smile turned devious.

"Raven, what—" But before I could finish my question, I found myself flat on my back and staring up at Raven.

She took my hands and placed them on her waist, then put her own on my shoulders. She shifted her body until her cleft was nestled onto my erection. Very slowly she started to rub herself against me. My hands clenched tightly and I growled.

Feeling her there, her perfect form over mine, I almost passed out. I hadn't told anyone before, but I was a virgin. And I had a sneaking suspicion that Raven was also. This didn't seem to affect my, or for that matter her, inhibitions however. We were going all out for one another.

She lightly touched my hands, bringing my mind back into focus. She moved them off of her hips and started to kiss her way downward, as I had done to her earlier. My body quickened with anticipation and my breathing became choppy.

She stopped for moment to inspect my body, and whispered breathlessly, "Wow."

I blushed at how impressed she looked and felt a surge of pride go through me. After another moment, she bent her head again.

Raven slipped out her small pink tongue, licking my pecks, then my abs, then my hipbones. I groaned as her delicate hands slid lower to stroke me as she continued to lick at my skin. Her hands surrounded my cock, her fingers drifting over me like water. And when she licked the tip, I growled out a deep animalistic sound.

She took me into her mouth until I rested in the back of her throat and I felt like I was in heaven. Never before had anything compared to the feeling of Raven's mouth and hands on my body. She caressed me until I almost couldn't stand it, but I held back from coming—I wanted to be inside of her for that.

"Raven," I whispered, tenderly tugging her off of me when I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned and tucked her to my side, so that we could look each other in the eyes. When she gazed at me questioningly, I said, "I just want to be inside of you, baby. You were perfect."

"Okay...but Robin, I'm scared. I've never—" but I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Neither have I." I admitted.

"Y-you haven't?" She looked surprised, but also vastly pleased.

I reached out and swept her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her cute ear. "No, I haven't, you will be my first."

Raven smiled the most exquisite smile I had ever seen and pulled my mouth to hers. We kissed passionately and furiously, pulling at each other, trying to get as close as possible. I flipped her beneath me and opened her legs wide. Slowly, I thumbed my tip into her entrance. Although I wanted to hurry, I wasn't about to risk hurting Raven any more than necessary.

We locked eyes as I slipped further into her. I watched for any possible discomfort or pain, but so far so good. Then as I got about a third of the way into her, she flinched.

I tried to pull back, but she prevented me from doing so. She shook her held and told me that it was all right, that she wanted me to take her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, terrified that she was in pain.

"Yes...but please just break it quickly." She whispered back.

I nodded my head and laced my fingers into hers before dropping my body and pushing all the way into her to the hilt. She gasped, her fingernails digging into my hands. I stayed still while she shifted, tying to find a comfortable position. Finally, she found one she liked and told me it was okay to move.

I pulled out, then slowly pushed back in. She whimpered, and this time I could tell that she was feeling pleasure, not pain. Seeing this as a good sign, I sped up my pace. Gods, it felt so good to be inside her. The feel of her tight body grasping mine about did me in, but I held on for her.

"Robin, go faster...harder..." Raven gasped in my ear.

My fingers contracted on her thighs and I submitted to her plea. I pounded into her over and over again, until the inevitable happened.

"Robin!" she screamed, making a sweet little noise in the back of her throat that drove me crazy. She came all around me, her muscles squeezing and tugging and I felt like screaming too. And then she yelled my name again and I couldn't hold myself any longer. I came into her body in hot jets.

"Raven!" I said, howling her name. Then, in a softer tone I sighed her name again. "Raven..."

When we both had our breathing under control again I slipped out of her and rolled over onto my side, bringing Raven with me. We cuddled and kissed lightly, grinning sleepily.

We fell asleep holding each other, and that night I didn't have a single nightmare—only wonderful dreams that focused on the sweet woman lying next to me. I slept through the night like a baby and for once I woke up late.

When I stirred in the morning I felt for Raven's body—only to discover her missing. A thousand thoughts went through my head, all starting and ending at why had Raven left me after our night together?

With my head buzzing, I jumped out of bed. I looked around for my mask, which I eventually found on the far side of the room under part of Raven's torn up uniform.

Looking at it got me to thinking, so I slowed down for a minute to survey the damage that we had done to my bedroom. The bed was in complete chaos, the sheets were twisted half off, the pillows weren't anywhere I could see them, and my comforter was strewn across my nightstand.

Strangely, as I looked at the result of the night before, I felt a sense of pride in the fact that I had had hot wild sex with Raven on my bed (At this point I totally ignored the possibility that her powers had gone out of control and caused most of the damage, because, well, I preferred to think it was due to my prowess as a lover). Of course, I would have liked to have woken up with her in my arms, but all the same.

I decided to leave the mess for now, and go seek out Raven. I quickly donned a fresh uniform and dashed out of my room, intent on finding out why she had left me. I checked her room first, but no one was there. Then I checked the living room and kitchen, still no one. All morning and into the afternoon, I searched for her. The whole time flashes of what we had done together invading my thoughts.

When had it all changed? What had happened? I couldn't figure it out. I just knew that I was in love with her.

And that was when I realized that I had a new obsession—and her name was Raven.

* * *

**A/N:** Raven is my favorite female DC character, and I love cosplaying her so much!! Hopefully I'll get to again soon, but my convention schedule is kinda full for now. You can find me on Tumblr as sushigirlali as well for cosplay, video game reviews, and my daily nonsense! 

* * *

**A little something extra! -Dialogue-**

Rob: Whoa. That was hot!

Rae:  _Smacks Robin upside the head_

Rob: Well, it was!  _Rubs back of head_

Rae: Don't make it sound cheap!

Rob:  _Grumbles_

Rae: I'm sorry, I didn't hear that.

Rob: I'm sorry, baby. It won't happen again. Being with you is like magic in the forest.

Ali: Shame on you, stealing Ron White jokes (Which I don't own).

Rae:  _Glares at Robin_

Rob: Oh, thanks a lot, Ali.

Rae: Don't blame her because you're unoriginal!

Rob:  _Grumbles_

Rae: Excuse me?

Rob: I'm sorry Ali, it's not your fault that I am unoriginal.

Ali: Damn, Boy Wonder, you are whipped. It happens to the best of them, I suppose.

Rob: I am not whipped!

Rae: Yes, you are.

Rob: Whatever you say, baby.

Ali:  _Sweat drop_  Right...Well, buh bye for now.

Rae:  _Waves_  Bye!  _Turns to Robin_  Say goodbye, Robin.

Rob: Yes, dear. Goodbye everyone.

Ali:  _Shakes head_  Oh, good lord.

 


	2. My New Emotion

**_Disclaimer_**  I do not own Teen Titans or anything that relates to Teen Titans.

 ** _WARNING_**  This chapter contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**  Not that I don't enjoy Go, but I really wish Cartoon Network would bring back the original Teen Titans show. It was really special, and I miss it terribly. Anyway, here's the second chapter, in Raven's POV this time. Happy reading!

* * *

That morning I awoke feeling very warm—and very sore. My eyes suddenly opened as I remembered what Robin and I had done together. I shifted slowly, but stopped as two strong arms pulled me closer.

Robin's morning erection rubbed against my ass and I blushed to the roots of my hair. I knew that I had to get out of there as soon as possible or risk further embarrassment. If he woke up and saw what my power surges had done to his previously orderly (well, as orderly as Robin got, anyway) room, I didn't know what would happen. I felt humiliated for losing control of my powers so easily, and wanted nothing more than to escape the situation.

I tried to move again, and this time Robin didn't pull me back. I breathed a sigh of relief. I slipped out of his arms and off of his bed after some very expert maneuvering. I looked around for my uniform, but only found shreds of it scattered around the room. I blushed again, wondering how I could have let the situation get so out of hand.

I had sex with my team leader! A leader who I had very strong feelings for—feelings that went beyond friendship. I couldn't figure out what they were at that moment, but then, I was looking for something to cover up my naked body. I found my cloak unharmed—thank the Gods—on the far side of the room. I quickly donned it before going to his door. I opened it a crack and peeked outside. The coast was clear, and with one last look at Robin, I fled across the hallway and into my room. I locked the door and ran into my bathroom. Maybe a nice bath would relax me? I was extremely tender after making love with Robin the night before.

Ever since that night, three days ago now, I've been avoiding Robin altogether. I never let him find me alone and I always leave at night (when we don't have a mission) so that he can't catch me off guard.

I've had a lot of time to myself to think about the situation. It had been my first time—as well as Robin's. I was still kind of shocked that he had admitted it to me. Most men would have lied, but then, Robin isn't most men. I've gotten to know him fairly well over the last few months. Ever since my disastrous last birthday, we had started to talk to each other about our problems and our lives.

As a result, I know that Robin wouldn't have slept with me if he didn't have some type of feelings for me. I only wish I knew what they were. And for that matter, I wish I knew what mine were. What I felt in his arms was completely out of my realm of experience and I was slightly (okay, a lot) scared that I wouldn't be able to control myself around him anymore. What if my powers went haywire again, and I ended up hurting Robin?

I finally had to deal with my doubts when Robin managed to get me alone early the next morning. I had just arrived home after escaping for the night when he waylaid me. Though I was loath to admit any kind of weakness, even to myself, I needed to get some sleep. Avoiding Robin was hard work and I needed to rest.

I was my room, and had just stepped out of the shower when I heard a knock at my door. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my room. I heard the wrapping of knuckles on my door again and sped up my pace.

Till this day I have no idea what possessed me to open that door. Because, of course, when it slid back, Robin was standing there, looking very attractive in his mask, a pair of red boxers, and nothing else. At times I think that maybe I knew he was there, that I wanted to invite him in. Or maybe I'm just a glutton for punishment.

But whatever the reason, I had opened my door.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked me bluntly.

"I haven't—" But he cut me off.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Raven!" His outburst surprised me, but I tried not to let it show. Apparently I failed because he continued on to say, "Look, I'm sorry, but this has been the worst three days of my life and I'm a little unbalanced."

I wasn't sure how respond to my fearless leader admitting to something as base as being "unbalanced."

"Um, Raven, do you think that you could cover up or—or something?" he asked.

I had forgotten that I was naked under my towel. My face lit up in a blush.

"I-I just got out of the shower." I responded.

He groaned and ran his hands threw his hair.

"What?" I questioned.

"Raven, the whole reason I asked you to cover up was because I was trying not to picture you naked. Now you've totally blown that." He shifted uncomfortably.

That comment made me angry, of course, but it also hurt me.

"So, my naked body offends you?" I asked nastily.

"NO!" he said adamantly. "No, I mean that I've been seeing you, your body, in my mind every second since Tuesday and I can't get you out. I just wanted to talk to you right now, but I can't be this close to you while you're so vulnerable! It's all I can do not to ravish you right now!"

I blinked. Wow. Well, I wasn't sure how to respond to that one. And from the look on Robin's face, he was as surprised as I was at the words that flew out of his mouth. But more than being surprised, I was also pleased. 

Robin shifted again, and then said, "So, will you please put some cloths on?"

"Why do you keep moving around?" I asked him.

"It's nothing." He said quickly.

"It's not nothing, there is something wrong with you. What is it?" I wouldn't let him get away with not answering my question that easily.

He growled and grabbed my hand. "You want to know why? Fine!" And then he brought my hand to the front of his boxers, which were quickly tenting under my fingers.

"Oh!" I gasped. I had not been expecting that.

"Oh!" he mocked. "So you finally understand, then?"

I nodded dumbly and vaguely noticed that he hadn't removed my hand. Not that my body minded; I could feel myself readying for him. Abruptly I was hit with a feeling of lust so strong I almost staggered. And then I realized how much I wanted Robin. How much I had always wanted him. His body was so perfect and taught and—

And suddenly I couldn't stand being away from him for one more second. I grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him to me, and slammed my mouth down on his. He responded at once, pressing his mouth against mine passionately.

I dragged him into my room and shut my door, pushing him up against my door to kiss him wildly. He grabbed my hip in one hand and my hair in the other, pulling me closer. I moaned into his mouth as my towel slipped and my breasts rubbed against his bare chest.

We turned together and, always touching, made our way to my bed. When we reached my bed I broke our kiss and practically threw him down onto it. Robin came up onto his elbows, staring at me hungrily as I crawled onto the bed on all fours.

I edged between his spread thighs and bent to kiss his stomach. His muscles tensed under my questing mouth and he weakly murmured for me to stop. I knew from our last experience together that he would prefer to come inside me. But I didn't stop, because something told me that he would like whatever I did to him. 

So I peeled off his boxers slowly, giving small butterfly kisses to the skin I exposed. When I had them completely off of him, I studied his body quietly, going over every shadow and hollow. Lowering my face, I found every line and angle with my tongue, licking my way down to his cock.

"Raven..." he whispered, desperate and overcome.

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you." I promised him. Then I took him into my mouth.

"Oh, God, Raven!" he growled, grabbing the back of my head and burying his hands into my hair.

I watched him with hooded eyes as I pleasured him. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I was so hot for him that I knew I would be ready for him without any encouragement on his part.

My tongue swirled around the head of his member, evoking a gasp from his throat. His hands tightened in my hair and he pulled me closer to his body. I repeated the motion again, liking the response I received from him.

"Please, baby, I want to—" but he cut off as I nibbled the very tip of him before taking him back into my mouth and bobbing my head.

I wanted him to finish—I wanted to please him. And then he did, coming into my mouth, and I swallowed it all, cuddling him as he shook against me.

When he had gained control of his body again, I pulled back and climbed over him, positioning my thighs on either side of his hips. The position made me feel sexy and free and turned me on to no end. I had never felt so powerful and confident in my life.

From my spot on top of him I knew that I could make him do anything I wanted. But I was content in the knowledge that we wanted each other equally. And besides, I knew if Robin was really determined he could take control of the situation.

"Hey." I whispered seductively when his dazed look faded.

"Hey." He answered, then, "Thank you. That was incredible."

"Anytime." I said, and then leaned forward. "And I expect you to repay me later. But right now I want something else..." I added, running my fingers across his softened cock.

I felt Robin's instant reaction, and I heard his quick intake of breath, as his body grew capable once again. If nothing else, the boy had great stamina.

My hands grasped him and I slowly moved myself downward. We both groaned as my heat incased his length. When he was fully seated, I began to move up and down. His fingers laced with mine as I rode him, and I brought them up to hold against my breasts. I used his arms as extra leverage to press myself down harder.

"Raven...you feel do damn good...fuck!" Robin groaned.

"You feel good too...so good...oh, Robin!" I bit off.

I pushed down with force and Robin responded by pushing against me. The friction between our bodies was incredible and I couldn't quite catch my breath.

My first climax came unexpectedly and caught me off guard. I froze on Robin and screamed out my release. I felt some of my powers escape, but I didn't care, I couldn't think past the pleasure that was invading my body.

Robin didn't miss a stride, quickly flipping our positions. He took over, moving his hips slowly, drawing out my orgasm.

"Uh...Robin! Oh!" I whimpered.

"That's it, Raven, give in to it!" he whispered encouragingly.

When I was finally spent, he pounded into me, his fingers still grasped within my own. Robin shifted my thighs with his to open me further to him, causing his member to slip in me to the hilt. It felt so amazing that I thought I might die of pleasure.

I started to feel another climax building, even though I had just had one minutes before. And this time as it broke over me, I didn't come alone. Robin released my hands to brace himself against the mattress. He pushed himself as deep as he could and came with a growl.

Breathing hard, we collapsed onto my bed in a heap of arms and legs. Robin turned so that my cheek rested against his chest and he put his arms around me.

"You're not going to ask me to leave, are you?" Robin asked me, his breathing choppy.

"No." I answered breathlessly.

His arms tightened around me.

"Why did you leave that night?" he demanded. It was the question I had been dreading, but I knew that I owed him an explanation.

"Because I was afraid." I confessed for the first time in my life.

"Of what?" he questioned, catching my gaze.

"Of what I feel for you. Robin I—I've never had these feelings before. I don't know what they are and I don't know how to handle them."

He stayed silent for a moment then, "It's alright, we will figure it out together."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"Gods, you are so beautiful." He told me. "And when you smile, it's like the sun coming out after the rain."

My breath caught, I couldn't help it. Even though it was a cheesy line, I couldn't help being overjoyed.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling so brightly I thought my face would crack.

"You're welcome, Raven." He said.

We settled into a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep—together.

During the night, Robin woke me up three more times and had me. Every time was different and unique; each special in its own way. I know that I will never forget that night. I felt, for the first time, that Robin and I had actually made an emotional connection. And that meant more to me than anything.

The next morning when I woke up he was gone. At first I was angry, but I soon remembered that I had done the same thing to him less than a week ago. Then I was depressed, because I thought that he wanted to seek some kind of revenge. But I discounted that too, because Robin wasn't like that. The last thought, the one I desperately wanted to believe, was that he was just downstairs having breakfast.

Although that gave me thoughts of Starfire feeding him...and I had the suspicion that I had just discovered jealously in a real bad way.

I shook my head and slowly stood up and stretched, then headed for my bathroom. After a quick shower, I put on a fresh uniform and began my descent to the kitchen.

Then entire way there all I could think of was Robin and how much he meant to me. I had always had strong feelings for him—although they hadn't been so intense until just recently. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt as if I were complete; as if my emotions were complete.

And that was when I realized that I had a new emotion—and its name was love.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**  Thanks for reading! The final part will be up soon. Please review!

* * *

**_ A little something extra! -Dialogue- _ **

Rae: I've always wanted to be a dominatrix, thanks Ali!

Ali:  _Laughs_  Any time.

Rob: So long as it's any time with me.

Ali: Jealous much?

Rae:  _Hugs Robin_  Aww, baby, you know I would never leave you.

Rob:  _Returns hug_  You better not. Remember, I used to be a detective. Anywhere you went, I'd find you!

Ali: Stalker much?

Rob:  _Glares at Ali_  Shut up.

Rae:  _Gives reproving look_  Robin...

Rob:  _Groans_  Ali...I apologize.

Ali: Whipped much?

Rob:  _Growls and goes for Ali_

Rae:  _Holds him back_  Robin, she's just teasing.

Rob:  _Calming down_  Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Ali: Man, that guy is unstable.

Rob:  _Tries to go after Ali again, only to be held back by Raven_

Ali: Damn, Boy Wonder, did you forget to take your medication today or what?

Rob: You just wait, Ali, one day Raven won't be here to protect you. And on that day, me and you are going one on one to the death.

Ali: Hmm...threats. Interesting. The correct wording is "you and I" by the way.

Rob: I hate you.

Ali:  _Smirks_  Shame. Bye everybody. Till next time.

Rob: Like they want to come back, you bit—

Rae: Robin!

Rob: Sorry...

 


	3. Our New Relationship

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Teen Titans or anything that relates to Teen Titans.

 **WARNING:**  This story contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. 

* * *

 **A/N:**  Hello again! I getting pretty hyped for the new live action Teen Titans show, so I may write some new Raven/Robin fics once that starts. Until then, here's the final chapter of this little fic. Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

  _ The Raven and the Robin _

The Raven and the Robin

Meant to be

Continually fighting

Although neither could see

The truth behind the war

Within their hearts

Within their minds

Was as simple as a few words could be

The Raven and the Robin

For forever and eternity

* * *

In the days that followed, the two birds found it impossible to find time to be alone together. Although both wanted to express their newly realized feelings, they didn't get the chance. The job had to come first, and a recent crime wave kept them busy. As the days passed, it became more and more difficult for them to open up to each other.

So, by the time they were finally alone in the tower, neither Raven nor Robin were brave enough to risk their hearts and admit to their feelings first. Instead of voicing what was on their minds, a wedge began to grow between them. While benign at the start, doubt, jealously, and despair began to creep in.

Despite this, they continued to see each other at night. While making love, Raven and Robin escaped from the demons that created nightmares in their waking hours.

It didn't take long for nightmares of another kind to set in, however.

In their separate rooms, Raven and Robin experienced the most frightening vision of all: life without each other.

* * *

_Robin_

* * *

I touch her hair, loving the smooth texture. It feels of the finest silk, a luxury that only I can behold. My hand moves down over her shoulder, caressing the soft skin all the way to her wrist. I cup her hand in mine and bring it to my lips.

She is the most beautiful woman that I have ever known, and I am enchanted by her. Her body and mind fascinate me. I cannot get enough, and I doubt that I ever will.

She cuddles up next to me, sighing as I fix her more tightly into my body. This moment is so perfect that I never want to move again. I wish that I could stay here, in my bed, with this woman for all time.

Now I am ready. Ready to tell Raven my true feelings.

"I love you." I admit quietly.

"What did you say?" She asked, horrified.

"Raven, I love you." I said again.

"I'm sorry, Robin, if I gave you the impression that I was in love with you. But the truth is, I was only using you for sex." She told me.

And with that last terrible statement, I wanted to die.

* * *

Robin jerked awake to discover that not only was he dreaming, but that he was completely alone in his bed.

Although he had agreed to a trial separation from Raven for the night, he was not pleased about it. Raven claimed that she needed her space, but Robin thought differently. He was starting to believe that she no longer wanted to be with him, prompting his nightmare. 

Robin sat up, determined to find out the truth. He had to talk to Raven immediately, before his nerve left him. He had to tell Raven how he felt, and find out her feelings in return.

Even though he feared that his nightmare may become reality, Robin knew he would rather suffer rejection now than to constantly wonder what could have been.

While Robin began to dress, another nightmare was taking place inside the mind of the very woman he wanted to see. Raven, it seemed, was also having trouble with the chasm between them.

* * *

_Raven_

* * *

His body lies near mine, warm and alive. I feel protected and secure. But then, I have always felt safe while in Robin's arms. His hands caress my stomach, causing butterflies to creep into my belly. The sensation is wonderful.

I return the favor and run my nails down his hard-muscled abdomen. He catches his breath and smiles. The look on his face is so beautiful that it makes my heart hurt. I cannot stand to be without him.

Suddenly he hugs me tight to him, and I gasp in surprise. My arms travel around to circle his back, and I press close to him. This moment could not be more perfect, and I never want to move again.

I cannot hold my feelings inside any more. I must tell Robin the truth.

"I love you." I whisper into his ear.

"What?!" He pushes me back and sits up.

"Robin, I love you." I repeated.

"But, Raven, I love Starfire. Besides, how could I love a demon freak like you!" He asked with disgust.

I screamed, clutching my head. My emotions exploded, running out of control. Then I was left with nothing but blank numbness and death to await me.

* * *

Raven fell off of her bed and onto the floor. She panted uncontrollably, rising to sit on her knees. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

She was completely miserable and it was all her fault! Raven wondered why she had ever suggested that she take a break from being with Robin. These days, it seemed as though she could only be happy when in his presence.

The nightmare was a direct result of her mixed up emotions, she was sure.

Raven thought that by having some time to herself, she could figure out what to do about her love for Robin. But she had been wrong. Sitting alone in her room did not solve anything, and Raven was surprised at herself for being such a coward.

And what scared her most was the possibility that her dream would come true. Raven didn't know how she would be able to live if Robin preferred Starfire to her. But, she knew that she had to find out one way or another, or go stark raving mad!

So, even though she was terrified of the results, Raven could not sit idly by and wait for events to unfold. She had to know the truth of Robin's feelings, and she had to know now.

Raven pick up a clean pajama shirt with matching shorts and hastily put them on. Little did she know that Robin was experiencing the same turmoil.

* * *

Raven and Robin both ran out of their rooms at the same time, and traveled across the short distance of the hallway, promptly crashing into each other.

"Raven!"

"Robin!"

Both shouted simultaneously, falling onto the ground in a heap. Robin protected Raven's body by pulling her on top of him. This way, he took the brunt of the impact.

They stared at each other for a few moments, drinking in each others features.

"Raven I—" Robin began.

"Yes, Robin?" Raven said breathlessly.

"Would you get off of me. I'm kinda uncomfortable." Somehow, this did not sound nearly as smooth as Robin had wanted it to.

"Ah, yeah, no problem..." Raven pulled herself up, then offered a hand to Robin.

He took it and they stood up. An awkward silence followed, but they continued to hold hands.

"Robin, do you think that I could speak with you for a minute?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, no problem, we can go into my—" But he was cut off once again.

"No! I mean, I would rather if we went into my—" This time she was cut off.

"No!" Robin exclaimed.

There was short stillness, then Robin asked, "Living room?"

"Yes, that sounds fine." Raven told him.

They made their way down into the Titan living room, still absentmindedly holding hands. They sat close together on the couch, directly in front of the giant television.

Silence consumed them once again.

"Robin, I have to get something off of my chest." Raven started.

"Yeah, me too." Robin seconded.

"Well, I guess I can go first—" Raven volunteered, but was interrupted.

"Raven, I love you!" Robin burst out.

Raven stared at him, mouth agape.

"Listen I understand if you don't feel the same—" He hastened.

Abruptly Raven threw herself at Robin, kissing him passionately. Robin was taken aback for a moment, but quickly circled her with his arms. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, and only stopped when they had to breathe.

Both forgot their respective nightmares; they didn't matter anymore.

Robin pushed Raven back against the cushions, bearing down on her. He drifted his lips from her mouth, down her cheek, and onto the side of her neck. Raven moaned happily as he traced the delicate shell of her ear with his tongue.

Raven didn't remain inactive, though, and quickly began to strip Robin's shirt off of him. He did the same, and soon both were shirtless.

"Gods, Raven, you are so beautiful!" Robin whispered as he studied the rise and fall of her breasts.

Raven blushed, and then reached up to kiss Robin softly. The kiss became heated, as the two birds ground against each other.

Robin parted Raven's thighs and pressed himself against her core. Raven whimpered, struggling to get into closer contact.

"Take off your pants!" Raven demanded.

"I will, but only if you take off your shorts." Robin laughed.

Raven practically tore her bottoms in two, while Robin took his time.

"Hey, what's the rush?" He asked her. "We have all the time in the world."

Robin tucked Raven back under his body, and carefully situated himself between her thighs once again. He licked her breast, placing small kisses onto the tips.

"Robin, I need you." She sighed as he bit the side of her neck.

"Is that so?" He teased.

Raven brought his right hand down to her passage, and pressed his fingers against her. She was dripping with want for him.

Robin kissed her almost violently, opened her with his fingers, and slammed into her. Raven muffled her pleasure filled cry into Robin's shoulder, biting down harshly. In turn, Robin moaned his approval.

"You're so fucking tight...even after all this time!" he exclaimed at her ear.

"And you're...as big as ever...oh, Gods!" He had hit just the right spot, and she was already near completion.

Robin pumped into her willing body with force, pouring out all of the love he felt for he with each thrust. He held her close, hands under her ass to keep her from squirming around too much.

Raven arched against Robin, latching her legs around his waist to allow for deeper penetration. Her hands were busy using his back as a scratching post, holding on for dear life.

And then bright lights exploded around them. Robin covered Raven's mouth with his own just as she screamed. Raven pulled Robin further into her as he spilled his seed deep into her body.

They collapsed onto each other, breathing hard. 

"Robin?" Raven panted.

"Yes?" Robin answered.

"I love you." She murmured.

Suddenly Robin was hard again. He moved against her, demonstrating his capability.

Raven gasped, "Again?!"

"As if I could ever get enough of you...I love you!" Robin declared.

"In that case..." Raven pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. "I think I'll keep you forever."

"Forever." Robin promised.

* * *

As it turns out, the raven and the robin did stay together forever. Although their lives were not perfect, Raven and Robin's relationship flourished. Their love and devotion for each other showed no bounds.

This was especially apparent when they had their first child, one year later. It seems that all of the unprotected sex that they participated in finally caught up with them one summer night.

Over the years Raven and Robin had two more children. All of their offspring eventually grew to be heroes as well. And, along with the rest of the Titans, Raven, Robin, and their family helped to save the world and continued to fight for justice.

Robin continued to be obsessive about Slade, and Raven continued to fight for emotional control. Raven never adapted a liking to video games, and Robin never read the Great American Novel. But they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

So, the two birds that grew up together, then fell in love with each other, and finally became parents, truly found what they had been searching for.

* * *

  _The Raven and the Robin_

_For forever and eternity_

_-FIN-_

* * *

**A/N:** It's been interesting reading my old work again, since I write completely differently now. Check out my new Reylo fic and you'll see what I mean lol I did some basic editing on this story, but I may come back and rework it in the future. Anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

**A little something extra! -Dialogue-**

Rob: Whoa. That story was seriously inspiring.

Ali: In what way?

Rob: Um, hello, in pleasing Raven.

Ali: Sweat drop Dude, like I want to here you talking about 'pleasing' Raven. Weird.

Rob: Mouth open How is it weird! You just wrote a damn story about us having sex!

Ali: That's different.

Rob: HOW!

Ali: Well, I'm aloud to have a dirty mind 'cause I'm a teenager—and American. You on the other had, you're on a kids show that's rated PG. Granted it is on American television, but with all those crazy conservatives running around, you can't very well do or say naughty things on show on Cartoon Network before eleven.

Rob: Well...I guess you do have a point...

Ali: I knew you'd see the light. Now, maybe you would like to explain to Raven why you said that this story was all about ya'll having sex, and not making love.

Rob: I never said that!

Ali: No? Why don't we ask my muse Ani, then? I'm sure she would  _love_  to reenact the scene for us.

Rob: NO! I mean—no. That's all right. Ani gives me the creeps.

Ani: Excuse me?

Rob: AH! No, I didn't mean... Looking scared

Ali: Listen Boy Wonder, you really need to chill. Now, I won't tell Raven what you said if you promise that in the new season of Teen Titans you'll get rid of that pansy yellow shawl you call a cape. I mean really, you're offending my eyes.

Rob: Anything you say! Groveling

Ali: All right then. Turns to Ani Ani go away.

Ani: Oh that's nice. Grumbling

Scene: Ali and Robin are walking backstage. They come across Raven, who is drinking herbal tea.

Ali: Okay guys, I'm going to head out. I'll see ya'll around.

Rob: See you.

Rae: Goodbye Ali.

Ali: Oh, and Raven? Robin said that all this story was about was you and he having sex. Grins Buh bye...

Scene: Raven turns around and slaps Robin, the starts to walk off. Robin follows her, begging and pleading.

Rob: Raven, I didn't mean it!

Scene: Raven throws her teacup at his head and Robin stops following her. Actually, he stops moving altogether—concussions are not a fun thing. 


End file.
